Frustrated
by Write.My.Dreams
Summary: After a night spent on an exhausting mission chasing demons Alec figured to spend time with Magnus, except he fell asleep.  What will happen when his parents figure things happened that didn't?  And what's this about Magnus being a bit frustrated?


Disclaimer: Don't own! Don't own! Don't own! God, make me actually realize it…

A/N: And here it is! The promised one-shot for hitting 100 reviews on _One Thing Leads to Another_. This, however, is in no way related to that, so you don't need to read both, but can instead let them stand alone.

Summary: After a night spent on an exhausting mission chasing after demons, Alec figured to spend some time with Magnus. The only problem is, he fell asleep. What will happen when his parents' figure things took place that never actually did? And what's this about Magnus being a bit frustrated?

_Frustrated_

Alec wasn't sure what it was that woke him up from his peaceful sleep. He didn't think that it was the bed he was laying in, one that felt more comfortable than he thought it was supposed to, definitely larger than what it was supposed to be. And he was sure that it wasn't the sound of his siblings fighting since it was silent except for what sounded like someone's soft breathing nearby. And it definitely wasn't that he was too cold. If anything, Alec felt much warmer than he was used to with something pleasantly warm and heavy flung across his chest and wrapping down to rest at his waist. And there was warmth pressed up against the length of his back as well and if Alec had been a little more aware, a little more awake, he might have questioned its presence.

As it was, he was more concerned with figuring out what had woken him up and when it didn't immediately present itself, started to let himself drift off to sleep again.

But then there it was again, a buzzing that came from his back jeans pocket, right where (he would have realized immediately if his mind was more awake) his cell phone was. It buzzed again, and then the warmth that was pressed against his back _moved_, the comforting weight across his chest _shifting_ to change it's hold on him (because Alec was waking up enough now to realize that the weight happened to be an _arm_ and the warmth against his back a _body_) as the phone continued with it's steady vibrations.

There was a muttering as whoever it was that happened to have made a place for themselves in 'Alec's'bed was disturbed from their rest. And Alec frowned slightly at that, it was his bed and if whoever happened to try and take it from him was disturbed then they should just get out. He contemplated issuing that demand briefly and then decided against it, realizing that that would require energy that he just didn't feel like spending at the moment, and at the same time unconsciously aware that he really didn't want to kick his companion out of 'his' bed either.

This was something all together strange. Someone else was in his bed with him and Alec wasn't worried at all. In fact, it seemed familiar somehow.

But then the buzzing seemed to have stopped and Alec was more preoccupied with stretching a bit and trying to get more comfortable before he settled more comfortably into the comforter again. And he almost was able to fall back asleep, too.

Until the buzzing began again.

He groaned softly, and went to answer his cell phone (now that he was awake enough to realize what that was) only to stop in shock as someone else reached _into his back pocket and pulled it out._ Startled fully awake now, he jerked around to face the daring intruder, mouth opening into a scathing remark only and perhaps a good threat or two only to blink dumbfounded, as he finally realized that the person sharing his bed was _Magnus_.

And no, it wasn't his bed either, but the Warlock's (which would explain why it was so much more comfortable than what he was used to) and that the room was definitely more colorful than what he was used to. Which, of course, meant that he was in the Warlock's bedroom. And that would make sense, too, seeing as it was Magnus' bed and not his.

Never let it be said that Alec Lightwood was slow upon waking. He would get there in the end, perhaps just slower than others.

The Warlock only spared the screen of his cell phone a glance before handing it over to Alec. "It's your mother." He grumbled, nuzzling into the side of the Shadowhunter's neck.

"What?" Alec asked, confused. He was too busy trying to piece together exactly why he was here of all places instead of his own bed at the Institute. From what he could remember of the night before, he, Izzy, and Jace had been out on a call and he had decided to see the Warlock briefly before returning home. But at no point of time had he decided on spending the night with him.

And from what he could remember, Magnus had never asked either. True, when Alec had shown up Magnus had been curled up in his bed with Chairman Meow and one of those tacky romance novels that Mundane women liked to read. And Alec _had_ been exhausted from the huge horde of Drevak demons that they had to deal with, but he was sure that he had only stayed long enough to wash the demon ichor off and then rest against the Warlock. It was only then that he noticed he wasn't wearing his demon hunting gear, but a pair of his jeans and one of his few black t-shirts, making him remember that Magnus had tempted him into taking a shower and had then snapped some clothes from the Institute for Alec to change into. His plan had only been to stay long enough to make sure Magnus knew that he had missed him and maybe exchange a few kisses if the other was interested.

Obviously, though, he was coming to realize, they must have fallen asleep together.

"Your mom." Magnus repeated, shaking the phone in front of Alec's face. "And I mean that in the literal sense, not the insult."

Of course, he needn't have bothered, Alec, as out of date as ever when it came to phrases that were commonly said in the Mundane population, only blinked at him. But then Magnus waggled the phone in front of his face again, and Alec, noticing that it had stopped vibrating and the screen was no longer lit up with an incoming call, took it from him.

A slight frown furrowing his brown, he brought up the screen that would display a list of any missed calls and then could only stare in his shock.

_23 MISSED CALLS_

Alec was sure that somehow he had to have read that wrong. There was no way possible that he had gotten 23 calls since—he glance briefly at the last one listed, and his eyebrows raised—the night before and slept through them all and which he was sure was a new record. And from the looks of it, only his mother and aside from a few from his sister had called.

Of course if he had missed that many calls, then that meant that his family had no clue as to where he was and were most likely worried out of their minds at the thought that some demon may have attacked him on his way home. Or more likely, he reluctantly conceded, in this case his mother probably figured that a half demon had taken advantage of him.

"Shit!" He cursed, struggling out from underneath Magnus' restraining arm—restraining since the Warlock didn't seem to have any intention of loosening his hold on him to make it so that Alec could actually get up.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, obviously not used to the younger boy cursing, especially so early in the morning. "What's the matter? Darling?"

"Let me up!" Alec said, regretfully shrugging Magnus' touch off and then scrambling to get himself untangled from the canary yellow comforter. "I told Izzy that I was coming over here for a bit last night, but then I'd be home later." He explained as he quickly found where he had kicked his boots off the night before and then hopping on one foot as he pulled them on. "I didn't say anything about staying here. And now they've called me _23_ times and I missed them all and my mom's probably worried out of her mind!"

Magnus sat up in the bed, idly watching Alec in mild amusement. "I thought they were alright with you seeing me?"

"They're alright with the fact that I have a boyfriend and that you happen to be a Downworlder," Alec said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and quickly tying the laces to his boots, "but I know that my mom at least isn't okay with me staying the night when I didn't say anything about it. Angel, she probably is going to think that we had sex or something since I didn't even answer any of her calls!

"It's like ever since they found out I was seeing you I've been treated like Isabelle. Because, obviously, if I'm gay, then obviously that means I'm a _girl_ in any relationship I have." Alec huffed. "Which means that I need to be taken care of even though I'm an _adult_. So, now, since I ended up spending the night with you, that means we must have had sex and you've stolen my poor helpless innocence."

Magnus blinked. Well that was certainly news to him. "We did? 'Cause I thought I would've remembered something like that."

Alec spared him an amused glance. "No, I was serious. I'm just saying knowing my mother and her feelings toward you—"

"That I'm a devious scoundrel intent on taking her baby away from her. "Magnus muttered matter-of-factly under his breath, "yes, go on."

"Exactly," Alec had to agree. "So now when I get home, she'll be sure that we had sex."

Magnus threw himself back against the pillows. "Fat chance of that." He said, only half joking.

"Magnus," Alec sighed, coming to sit on the bed. "You know I love you, and you know I do want to," his cheeks flushed darkly at the implied meaning behind his words. Glancing down at the piece of comforter he had started to nervously twist with his hands, he continued, "I'm just not ready to do that yet."

Magnus sat back up, feeling bad at the reaction his half thought words had caused. Pulling the Nephilim's hands into his own after he had plucked the cover free, he began to rub soothing circles over the backs of Alec's knuckles with his thumbs.

"I know, baby." He said, voice hushed, its own form of comforting caress. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. And I'd never want to rush you darling."

Which was one hundred percent the truth even if Magnus was starting to feel a little bit frustrated sometimes. Especially when their kissing turned a bit steamy. But he knew Alec had to really be ready, really want to actually want to go that next step in their relationship. If they went further and Alec wasn't ready, he could end up regretting the experience something that could put a whole negative light on their relationship (and put a damper on Magnus' ego at the same time) and possibly make it so Alec was loathe to engage in any intimate acts in the future as well.

Which was something that Magnus was most definitely not going to let happen, to himself or the boy, impatience be damned.

Yes Alec was becoming a great kisser under Magnus' tutelage and, yes, they had began to progress further into the realms of making out so that even a little light groping (always over their clothes, never under if he didn't want Alec to freak out) and the removal of their shirts ended up taking place, now. And yes, Magnus was starting to feel a bit frustrated in that area, but he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let that frustration influence him in anyway.

Alec could clearly read the emotions panning across Magnus' face and eagerly sought to soothe them away. Leaning in, he lightly brushed his lips across the Warlock's the touch so soft if left Magnus aching for more.

So when Alec started to pull back he went forward, claiming the boy's soft lips with his own, gently nipping at his bottom lip, and then running his tongue across it to soothe. When Alec gasped at the sensation, his mouth opening, Magnus eagerly slipped his tongue into the Nephilim's warm cavern.

Alec melted against him when he used his tongue to gently caress the boy's, coaxing it to come out and play with his own. He pulled his hands away from Alec's, making the other momentarily miss the contact, until they were touching him again, one caressing his cheek lightly, the other wrapping around his waist to draw the boy firmly against him.

Alec let out a small moan of approval, the sound more felt than heard as it was silenced by Magnus' hungry mouth. He wrapped an arm around the Warlock's neck, using it as leverage to better direct the kiss, while pushing the other hand into his dark locks, ones that were still mussed from sleep though nowhere near as mess as Alec's own. Enjoying the soft feel of the black silk beneath his fingers, he twined them there, giving a little tug that he knew Magnus would thrill to.

The Warlock gave a little hum of approval, delighting to the boy's touch and kissing him back harder for it. He leaned further against him, letting his weight press into Alec so that the Shadowhunter was compelled to lay back on the bed, hair fanning out on the pillow around his head like a smoky halo, making him look more like the angel Magnus thought him as then ever before. A sinfully delicious angel that was just begging to be ravaged senseless by a demon…half demon in this case.

They broke apart for an agonizing moment, so as to regain their breath and Magnus gazed adoringly down at the boy beneath him. The eyes that he loved so much were slightly dazed and looking up at him with an expression that only made Magnus want to taste him again.

And since it had been said to the Warlock more than once that he was selfish when it came to getting what he wanted, he dipped his head again, lapping at the Shadowhunter's lips once more until Alec parted them and allowed him entrance. As he became lost to the kiss once more (this time it seemed a lot more tongue and teeth were being used) Magnus allowed his weight to settle more fully atop Alec. Using an arm to keep himself propped up enough so that Alec wasn't uncomfortable, with the other he slowly traced the outline of his Shadowhunter's ribs before skirting down his side and resting at the bottom of his shirt.

When Alec showed no hesitancy or made as if to stop him, the Warlock slowly pushed the hem up a bit, baring a good strip of pale skin to be traced lightly with the tips of his fingers, then proceeding to inch it up higher, brushing his thumb across pale nipples.

The boy made a sound of pleasure in the back of his throat at the touch and Magnus briefly smirked against his mouth.

It was only there briefly, though, for in retaliation Alec gave another tug to the Warlock's hair, his other hand sliding from the back of Magnus' neck down to his back and fisting the colorful shirt he encountered there. Magnus growled, breaking off from the kiss in order to immediately latch onto the boy's neck, licking, sucking, and nipping at the skin there until Alec was gasping beneath him and a red mark was forming.

Overwhelmed with the sudden need to have Alec closer to him (like that could actually be any more possible) he pulled his hand out from the boy's shirt, and dragged it down his waist, skirting past his thigh to settle at his knee. With a sudden move he had shifted, tugging so that Alec was coaxed to wrap it around his waist and Magnus was able to settle himself more comfortably between the Shadowhunter's legs. Satisfied for now (and actually quite pleased that he was now actually _between Alec's legs!_) with this new position he went to work on leaving a new mark on the neck beneath his lips, one that would scream to the world that Alec was his and no one else's.

And Alec had been enjoying himself as much as Magnus, his body thrumming with pleasure from Magnus' ministrations. But then the Warlock had wrapped Alec's leg around his waist and inadvertently caused his foot to skim up the Warlock's calf. A foot that was still wearing a boot. Which, of course, brought to the forefront of his mind the reminder that he needed to get home and preferably before his mother sent a search party out for him.

"Magnus," he breathed, pushing at the Warlock's shoulder and trying to dislodge him from his neck. Seriously, Alec sometimes wondered if the other wasn't really a vampire with the way he would become focused so intently on Alec's neck at times.

Magnus, dutiful boyfriend that he was decided that his duty at that time was to see to it that Alec could no longer form words and renewed his attack on the boy's neck with vigor. Making a trail of light kisses from Alec's collarbone to his ear, he nipped teasingly at the lobe.

"Magnus," Alec tried again, though it wasn't really more than a whimper of pleasure at this point.

The Warlock groaned into the side of his neck, finding that when Alec said his name and in that way, all the blood in his body seemed to be suddenly pooling at a lower area a little below his waistband area to be exact. And if he had been allowed to have his way they would have continued as they were currently engaged for much longer.

Hell, Alec might have even let him, consequences be damned. But it seemed that fate was kindly looking down at that moment and his cell phone started vibrating again, effectively pulling him free of his pleasure stupor.

"Shit!" He hissed, shifting frantically so that he could pull his phone free of his pocket and at the same time managing to stop the Warlock in the attentions.

Magnus glared at the black piece of plastic with such hatred that would have made his worse enemies scurry away, but it seemed the phone was quite that smart.

Alec read the name on his display and cursed softly again when he was that it was his mother. Well, there was no way he would be answering it then, while he still remained panting for breath after what had turned into quite a make out session.

"I've really gotta go." He muttered, knowing the Warlock would still hear him as he scooted out from underneath him.

Magnus reluctantly let him, rolling onto his side and watching as Alec started to gather his Shadowhunting gear from the night before together.

"Or you could stay a little while longer." He offered with really no hope behind it.

Alec offered him a sad smile. "I really wish I could." He said softly, moving over to the bed so that he could run his fingers through his Warlock's ebony locks. And Magnus, in a very catlike gesture, nuzzled lovingly into his palm.

"But if I stay any longer, I have a feeling we really will end up doing what my family thinks."

"They do realize you're an adult, right darling?" Magnus asked an eyebrow elegantly cocked. "And that if you should engage in some bedroom play with your boyfriend then that's really your decision."

Alec couldn't help but blush. "I think so." He muttered. "But, they're still trying to adjust to me being gay and in a relationship with you, now."

"It's 'cause I'm a Warlock, isn't, it?" Magnus asked with new understanding. "If I happened to be Nephilim like you, then they probably wouldn't care as much. Hell, we could be going at it one the couch and they probably wouldn't say anything."

Alec remained silent at this, one because he figured it was probably partially true and two because how did you actually respond to that in the first place.

Magnus sighed, Alec's silence confirmation enough. "If I was the golden haired wonder they probably would've been tickled pink."

Alec would never admit to the other that he was extremely cute when he sulked (because that would only encourage him to do it more) but instead said, "I highly doubt they'd want me to be with Jace. Not after everything that's happened recently."

"Fine," Magnus conceded, "but if some other _worthy_ Shadowhunter came forward as your boyfriend they'd jump with joy."

"There's only one problem with that," Alec murmured, lowering his head.

"And what's that?" Magnus inquired, voice becoming just as soft.

"I only want you." Alec answered placing a lingering kiss on the Warlock's lips and then drawing back again.

Checking to make sure he had everything he needed one last time, he gave Magnus one more loving smile. "I'll try to come over later, okay?"

"I'll be waiting." The Warlock replied, watching his retreat.

After Alec had disappeared into the hall and shit the door behind himself, Magnus sighed and got up deciding that it'd probably be best if he took a shower; a nice cold one . After all, that little episode had ended up leaving him a more little frustrated.

Alec ran to the Institute, not bothering with stopping to catch a cab even though he had money for the fair or bothering with stopping to catch a cab even though he had money for the fair or bothering to return his family's many calls—he needed to save his breath. More than once he had regretted Magnus' apartment being all the way in Brooklyn and he did now as well, the distance really being a drag. He thanked his Shadowhunter training for keeping him in good shape.

Drawing near the Institute, Alec hardly even noticed as the glamour the mundanes saw bled away fro his eyes and the old Church came into view. Really, being eighteen years old now, it wasn't something that caused much of a reaction in him any more, unlike Clary who was still becoming accustomed to living in their world.

He darted up the steps, opening the door easily since he was Nephilim after all and made his way inside, the whole time a litany of 'Mom's going to be so mad,; I'm dead' repeating in his mind over and over.

Church was there in the hall, sitting in front of the elevator with what could only be described as a cattish look of expectancy. He meowed a greeting to Alec and swished his tail leading the boy into the elevator after Alec had slid the rusted grille open with a screeching sound.

Alec gulped. That most likely meant that his mother had posted Church there to wait for his arrival and then bring him to his parents, not even leaving him the time to drop his gear or change his clothes.

Never the less, Alec was a Shadowhunter and would face up to his fears (unless it was a spider). He would meet his parents wherever Church led him and face his mother's wrath, like the adult he was. 'Curse that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize being elsewhere, like a certain Warlock's bed. He blushed at the thought of what exactly he had been engaged in just a short while ago in that bed.

Shaking his head as he stepped out of the elevator and tried frantically to dispel the thought (it wouldn't do to come walking in all flushed) and then paused mid step when he could hear raised voices from down the hall. Yeah, if they were really that pissed at him they definitely didn't need to send Church to escort him. He would have had no trouble following the voices.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself and then headed for the library, where the voices seemed to be coming from. Church stopped at the doorway, giving a flick of his tail and what Alec was sure was supposed to be a smug look, he sauntered off down the hall leaving Alec standing there alone.

Never the less, Alec was a Shadowhunter born and bred to face his fears. He would meet his parents wherever Church lead him and face his mother's wrath like the adult he was…course that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize being elsewhere, like a certain Warlock's bed. He blushed at the thought of what exactly he had been engaged in just a short while ago in that bed came to mind.

Shaking his head as he stepped out of the elevator and tried frantically to dispel the thoughts (it wouldn't do to come walking in all flushed). He then paused mid-step when he could hear raised voices from down the hall.

Yeah, if they were really that pissed at him they definitely didn't need to send Church to escort him. He would have had no trouble following the voices.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself and then headed for the library where the voices seemed to be coming from. Church stopped at the doorway, giving a quick flick of his tail and what Alec was sure was supposed to be a smug look, he sauntered off down the hall, leaving Alec standing there alone.

Pushing the door open and then stepping inside, he was immediately assaulted with his mom saying, "—damn phone."

"There you are." Izzy breathed after the room had fallen silent from his sudden appearance. She sank into one of the library's couches in her relief. "We've been trying to get in touch with you for _forever_."

Okay, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Alec did have the calls recorded on his call log to show that it had been for a while.

He smiled slightly at her, dropping his gear on the floor next to the couch, "I know," he said and then sat on the couch next to her, watching their mother expectantly.

Maryse carelessly tossed her own cell phone onto the table and Alec nearly flinched at the sudden loud clatter of plastic striking wood.

"So you were aware that we were calling you then, Alexander?" She asked coolly. "Yet you couldn't pick up the phone and answer? Just where the hell were you? What could possibly be so important that you couldn't pick up your phone?"

Alec swallowed nervously. He hadn't seen his mother this angry in a while and never at him. Now she was livid and he figured that he deserved it.

"You said you were going to stop by Magnus' and would be home later." Isabelle's voice was accusing and he figured that she felt hurt by what seemed like a lie. "We were worried when you never came home."

"I did go to Magnus'." Alec answered, glancing up briefly at his mother, father, and sister. Jace wasn't present and Alec figured his _Parabatai_ probably figured that Alec was old enough to spend his nights where he wanted without it ending in catastrophe.

"And just what was so important you couldn't answer your phone, Alec?" His mother repeated, eyes sparkling with fury. "I swear if that Warlock has been…been m-molesting you or something—"she stuttered at how horrible the thought probably seemed to her.

"He hasn't done anything to me, mom." Alec interrupted with a slight whine and blush at the thought. "I fell asleep, okay? That's all. I didn't answer your calls because I was asleep and he was asleep, nothing else. This morning, one of them woke me up. Besides, even if we were doing anything, "he added, face flaming hotter, "I'm an adult now; it's my choice."

"Alec," his father, Robert, spoke for the first time since he had entered the room, "We just don't want you to do anything that might hurt you."

"Magnus would _never_ hurt me!" Alec said, outraged at just the thought of what they would try and blame on the Warlock.

"We know that," his father soothed. "But you'd do a lot to make him happy and we all know Magnus can be a bit…persuasive when he wants to be."

"We're not sleeping together, well at least not in that sense, "Alec conceded, "but even if we were it'd be my choice, alright?" He repeated, face redder than it had ever been before.

Both his parents sighed and he could've sworn he say Izzy roll her eyes, understanding how overprotective they could be from having been in that position before.

"Try to answer your phone in the future, Alexander." Robert reminded with a slight smile. "Or at least, give us a call when you won't be coming home when you say. Your mother and I worry."

Alec had the grace to look down, feeling properly chastised. "I'll try." He agreed, though he made no promises. After all, when he was with Magnus, time just seemed to have a way of slipping past without him even noticing. Maybe it was all the glitter; if one's boyfriend sparkled as much as his did, it would only make sense that he might end up temporarily blind when he went to look at the clock.

His mother studied him for a moment, seeing nothing but sincerity there, and gave a nod of satisfaction.

"Can I, uh, go?" He asked when no one spoke again after a moment had past. He gesture at here his gear lay, "I need to get this put away and take a shower."

Isabelle waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. "Oooh, how come? Did Magnus get you all dirty?"

Alec was amazed he didn't faint with how dark his cheeks were or that he didn't strangle his sister sometime. There couldn't be any way his blood was anywhere in his body with how read his face was.

"No!" he snapped, not believing that she had actually just said that in front of their parents. If Isabelle wanted to tease him when they were alone that was one thing, but to do it with their mother and father _right there_…well, she should just be thankful he didn't 'accidentally' bring up some of her past escapades as revenge.

"I was in a hurry when I woke so I didn't get a chance to shower before I left." He explained hurriedly, hoping they believed him and wouldn't speculate the worst possible scenario (in their eyes at least, Alec was as adverse to the idea of him and Magnus in bed together…kissing…and touching…maybe shirtless…whoa Alec, control yourself.

He had to give himself a mental headshake to pull free of the very tempting fantasies. Now was definitely not the time for that, but his mind kept wanting to slip off and explore them a bit more; obviously the recent little episode that morning had awoken some kind of need in him, which he still wasn't sure if he wanted to satisfy quite yet.

Of course, the more time he spent with Magnus, the greater the need was becoming leaving him aching in an unfulfilled way that he had never felt for anyone before and knew only the Warlock's touch could soothe away.

He wouldn't deny himself forever, his body wanted it and so did his mind apparently if his current train of thought was any thing to judge by, it was just his heart that was nervous and even that was starting to melt away. And he already knew no matter how much his parents wanted to deny the inevitable that he would sooner rather than later, sleep with Magnus, let the Warlock claim his body and innocence for the first time, since for Alec, he couldn't even imagine letting someone else touch him; it was the Warlock he craved, him and him alone.

His mother waved him away like she didn't have a care in the world now that he was safely returned to her house. He hurriedly grabbed his gear and headed out the library wanting to get to his room as soon as possible where he could let himself sink into thoughts of Magnus without worrying his parents might notice his blush and his sister would tease him for it.

Of course, that was his intent until he realized that his father was walking along silently behind him.

He cast a questioning look at the elder Shadowhunter, but Robert only smiled at him before moving so that he was in front of Alec and preceding him into his room. He waited to the side so that Alec could pass and then softly shut the door behind them both.

Okay, so his father wanted to speak with him. And away from anyone else. He shifted nervously, setting his gear down on the end of his bed.

Robert grimaced briefly, as if he was about to do something he didn't want to and was bracing himself for it. Alec momentarily allowed himself to wonder who this was more uncomfortable for.

He gestured at the bed indicating that he wanted Alec to sit.

"What's this about, dad?" he asked as he did so.

Robert ran a hand through his dark hair, tousling the ebony locks and sitting down next to him. "Your mother and I feel that there's something we should talk to you about, but will probably be more comfortable if it's just you and me one-on-one. We probably should've a few years ago, but you never showed an interest in any relationships."

Oh angel, he wasn't.

"But now since you have Magnus," Robert continued oblivious to his son's thoughts. "Well, your mother and I just want to make sure you're being smart. You're…you know about protection, right Alec?"

Yes, he was. His father had gone there. He had to be getting the safe sex speech because he had been given the always carry a stele or seraph blade speech years ago.

"Father" he groaned, mortified and wanting it to end.

Robert let his eyes wander the room as if he was looking for something but couldn't find it, letting them fall on anything that wasn't Alec. "Your mother—and I agree—thing that this is something that's important for you to know.

"You might think that you don't need to use condoms since your both men," if Alec's cheeks could get any hotter he thought he might actually combust, "that it's not necessary since pregnancy isn't an issue."

Alec chose not to add that Warlock's were sterile anyway since it probably wouldn't help him much.

"But remember, that's not the only thing they're good for. Magnus has been around for a bit, Alec, even if he still looks like a nineteen year old boy. He's probably had a multitude of partners and if he doesn't know if they all were…well…clean…then he might accidentally pass something onto you by mistake. And you know that that's something he would never want to do."

Alec nodded, while staring down at his lap, to show that he was still listening even if he didn't really want to be. He almost jumped when Robert unexpectedly brushed back his hair in a tender gesture the touch was so unexpected.

"We trust you, Alec. And we want you safe. And we know that you're a responsible adult."

Alec glanced up at him with pink cheeks. "Thank, but you really don't have to worry. We haven't…gone that far…yet."

Robert smiled a little. "I told your mom I didn't think so. You hadn't come strutting into the Institute with that I-just-got-laid attitude that most teenage boys do." Alec snickered, thinking of Jace and poor Clary.

"But she was worried with everything the two of you went through that you might rush things."

"Magnus…wants to." Alec admitted. "And I do to…I think. I just…I told him I wasn't ready yet. And he understands and hasn't pushed me."

"Good." Robert nodded. "That's good, Alec. I never thought I'd admit it, but Magnus is good for you Alec. And he treats you like you deserve, which is all your mother and I could ask for you. I'm glad you have him."

"Me too." Alec agreed softly.

Robert cleared his throat. "Well," he announced suddenly, "I think I best go and let your mom know how everything went, huh?" He got up, pausing briefly with his hand on the door knob. "You know you can tell me anything, right Alec? Anything at all and I would never be disgusted with you."

"Yeah," Alec agreed softly. No, he hadn't known that before, didn't realize that talking with his father about his future sex life was an option that would be welcomed graciously. And even though it had been embarrassing, he felt good, knowing that his parents accepted Magnus, hell his dad even liked him, so maybe some good could come from it.

"Good." Robert said, and then left, leaving Alec to his thoughts.

And Alec, feeling lighter than he had since that morning when his cell had woken him, went to go take a shower.

**The End**.

A/N: And there you have it. This actually turned out longer than I thought it would and I briefly toyed with the idea of turning it into a two-shot, but this is what you ended up with. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If I get good feedback, I have a sequel in mind called _Relief_ that will be a Malec lemon that I was toying with. Just a little incentive there.

But anyway, argh! Can't wait 'til the 5th! City of Fallen Angels comes out! Seriously can't wait. I've had my copy preordered for months! Hope I'm not the only one nerdy enough to do that.

Lots of love guys!

Bye.


End file.
